The Viper and the Dragon
by Pricat
Summary: An new prophecy unfolds and an new warrior is found in another unlikely villager Rose-Ling but she's not like the others. Can she learn to be strong to defeat Dai or will he and Tai-Lung take over the Valley?
1. Chapter 1

**The Viper And the Dragon**

**A/N Here's my new KFP fic in a very, very long time. I felt inspired to write an new one by my new snake Pandora bead. It reminded me of Viper who's my favourite female master in the Furious Five and I love her story in Secrets of the Furious Five and I imagined there being an new prophecy and an new warrior coming to the Jade Temple/Palace but this fic also has to do with my love of dragons especially Chinese ones like my Chinese starsign, the dragon. I hope you like.**

Early morning sun rose over the Valley of Peace but Shifu was worried.

While meditating, he'd found an new prophecy involving an new warrior to save the Valley.

He wondered what the prophecy meant but Oog-way had told him that inner strength would be the new warrior's greatest power.

"_Hmm...... I wonder what Fate will bring to the Jade Temple?_

_Maybe this warrior it speaks of will be stronger, even stronger than Po._

_I wonder......" _the red panda master mused smiling a little seeing the Furious Five arrive in the court yard as well as Po.

They wondered why Shifu had a far off look in his eyes but dared not ask.

"You have students to teach.

Make me proud to call you my students." he said seeing them go off to their charges......

* * *

But Tigress noticed that Viper was very quiet later at lunch which meant something was wrong with her. Viper was always quiet when something was wrong or when she was sad but she didn't feel like telling. Lately she'd been having dreams to do with a prophecy and in her last dream, Master Oog-way had told her that she would find the new warrior under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She wondered what was going on.

"Viper you okay?

You haven't said a word." Po said to her at dinner that night.

"I'm okay guys honestly.

I was just thinking...... about something." Viper answered softly.

"Probably about a boy!" Monkey teased as Mantis joined him but a look from Tigress made them quiet.

But Tigress and the others saw Viper leave the room.

"_What's wrong with her?_

_I hope nothing's wrong"_ Tigress thought....

* * *

But that night in the bunkhouse, Viper was woken by a sound from outside and was curious.

It was the sound of tears and was coming from under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She gasped in awe at what she saw. Sitting under the tree was a medium sized dragon with beauitful jade green scales, beauitful wings, hazel eyes and a powerful tail that was hiding behind the dragon's legs.

Viper saw big silvery tears fall from the dragon's eyes.

Viper felt sorry to see somebody like this upset. But she had a strange feeling that this..... could be who Oog-way had told her about in her dream but she wasn't sure. But she wanted to help the dragon feel better.

She knew how it felt to be sad.

"Hello." Viper said softly making the dragon look up.

There were red rims around it's hazel eyes.

"You're...... one of the Furious Five!

But why be with me?

I don't belong here or in the Valley.

I'm too much of a burden." the female dragon said sadly.

"I'm Viper.

I don't think you're a burden." the dragon heard the tree green snake say.

"I-I'm Rose-Ling.

I was adopted as a baby by an old man who had nobody but as I grew up, the other villagers were afraid of me because of what I am and the damage they think I can do but I can't." the female dragon told her.

"Why not Rose?" Viper asked her encouraging her.

"I was born without fire breath so I can't breath fire.

I'm the only thirteen year old dragon in all this valley who can't.

Maybe that's why my real parents left me.

Because they didn't want the honour of our family tainted." Rose said looking away, expecting Viper to be mean like all the other kids in the village who didn't accept her.

"Rose I know how you feel." Viper told her.

"You do?

How?" the female dragon teen asked.

"I was born without any venom but I learned to be strong and fight without it by learning Viper style and a little thing called courage, I found I could fight without venom and my family are very proud of me.

Maybe it's the....... same with you." Viper explained seeing a strange mark on Rose's left scaly paw.

Rose wondered what was wrong.

"Come with me!

I need to let somebody see this mark." Viper answered as Rose followed her into the Jade Palace........

* * *

But in the cave near the prison far away from the Valley of Peace, somebody had been watching Rose-Ling.

It was a wolf named Dai.

He was Tai-Lung's adopted son and had been told from birth that he was destined to take over the Valley but knew that Shifu wouldn't be happy along with his precious Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

He growled thinking of what they'd done to his father Tai-Lung.

But they'd heard of an new prophecy.

"It doesn't matter because the Valley will be mine!" he howled as Tai-Lung smiled.

Nothing would stand in their way, not even Shifu......


	2. The First Day at the Jade Palace

**The Viper and the Dragon**

Shifu was in the Hall of Heroes but surprised as Viper told him about Rose-Ling but gasped seeing the mark on Rose's left scaly paw.

It was the mark of the warrior from the prophecy.

"So your new friend is the warrior the new prophecy speaks of eh?" the red panda said.

"Yes Master she is.

She's the one Master Oog-way said about in my dream." Viper replied to him.

Rose-Ling looked a little worried.

"But..... I'm not a warrior.

Just a loser dragon kid." she murmured softly.

Shifu understood.

He'd heard of this child from Po because he'd heard villagers at his father's noodle shop talk about Rose-Ling in fear and hate but in a way, it reminded Shifu of Tigress growing up. The people at the orphange Tigress had grown up in were afraid of her because they didn't understand her and because she was unaware of the immense strength she had.

"_It's the same with Rose._

_We will help her to find herself and the warrior within._

_The Valley needs to be protected from Dai and Tai-Lung." _Shifu thought.

* * *

Tai-Lung watchred as Dai was training harder than ever before in his young life. The snow leopard knew that the young wolf teen was excited about taking over the Valley but more excited about fighting the Furious Five and especially the Dragon Warrior. Tai-Lung had told him about them and how he would prove them wrong when he defeated them.

Dai smiled as electric blue energy flowed from his silver furred paws.

"Good Dai, very good!

Your hate is stronger by the day, just as strong as mine!

Soon Shifu will know how it feels to have your purpose and destiny taken away from you once the Valley is ours and your parents will be proud of you." Tai-Lung told him.

Dai's parents had been kung fu masters but had been killed when Dai was a baby but Tai-Lung had found him and raised him as his own son preparing his revenge on the Vall ey but especially on the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

"Yes Uncle Tai." Dai answered with anger in his eyes......

* * *

Rose-Ling was exploring the Jade Palace but heard sounds coming from the Training Hall and looked inside. The Furious Five and Po were training and doing various moves. The dragon teenager was impressed but nervous at this. Viper had told her that her other friends were great but she wasn't sure if she could trust them. She found it hard to trust others in the Valley since the other villagers and kids were so cold and cruel to her.

"But Viper was diffrerent from them.

She wasn't afraid of me like the others.

But with her other friends, I'm not so sure.

Besides I know I won't make it as a warrior.

I can't even breathe fire and I'm supposed to be a dragon." she thought as she closed the door softly so they wouldn't notice she'd been watching them train.

But Viper had seen her watching but didn't want to tell the others.

She also saw Rose was shy like she'd been growing up.

"_She'll come around soon._

_She needs to know us first and we need to earn her trust._

_But maybe I've already gained her trust."_ the tree green snake thought.

* * *

Later in the kitchen Po was cooking dinner. He was curious about what Shifu wanted to talk to them about later at dinner but he would have to wait. But aa he was preparing noodles, he had a feeling he wasn't alone.

"Hello?

It's okay I won't hurt you" he called out as Rose-Ling's ears heard that from under the table. She could smell the food and she was hungry. She hadn't had anything since dinner last night but Po was a little nervous seeing her come out.

"S-Sorry...... if I scared you kid.

I guess you smelled the food huh?

You're..... a...... a dragon." the Dragon Warrior told her.

Rose-Ling waited for him to scream and run but to her surprise he didn't.

"That's so cool!

I'm Po.

What's your name?" the panda asked her.

"R-Rose-Ling.

You're not scared of me?" the girl dragon asked him.

Po shook his head.

"Nope.

I know you're not scary or mean like the villagers say. I've seen you a lot while doing errands for my Dad or going back here to the Jade Palace.

You're always alone, aren't you?

I know how that feels, to be different." he told her as she ate a peach.

"Really?" Rose asked him.

"Yep growing up in the village, I was the only one of my kind. The other kids were cruel to me too because they didn't understand me or know any of my kind but my Dad loved me for being different. But now I bet those kids are sorry they were cruel because now I'm the Dragon Warrior kicking butt and protecting the Valley along with the Furious Five.

We became a family especially after Tai-Lung was taken care of." Po answered as Rose-Ling was in awe.

That word made her feel good.

"What does family mean?" Rose asked the Dragon Warrior as she helped him cook.

"A family is a group of people who love and care for each other as well as protect each other especially if any member is in trouble or needs help because they're always there for you no matter what.

Hey the noodles look good.

You seem to be good at this stuff too." Po told her.

Shifu had been secretly watching them and smiled at what his Dragon Warrior was attempting.

Po was trying to gain Rose's trust and become a friend to her and it seemed to be working but he was worried about telling the Furious Five about the dragon girl especially Tigress. He knew Viper was already bonding with her but wasn't sure about Mantis and Monkey. He knew that Rose was different but Po had been like that too but had managed to fit in here.

He already had ab idea as he played with his whiskers.

He hoped that the others would understand.......

But at dinner the rest of the Furious Five were curious about what Shifu wanted to tell them but Viper smiled knowing that it was about Rose-Ling.

"Who's that dragon kid abd what is she doing here?" Tigress asked Shifu.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything." Shifu answered.


	3. Getting Off on the Wrong Foot

**The Viper and the Dragon**

**A/N Sorry for not updating this since Animationfan1991 likes it so much because I was about to delete this until he reviewed so I'm going to keep writing plus I've been working on other fics.**

Tigress was angry seeing Rose-Ling while Momkey and Mantis were surprised to see a dragon girl in the bunk house.

"Master why is she here?" Tigress asked coldly as Po shot her a look along with Viper.

"She's part of the new prophecy that has unfolded.

Show respect for her Master Tigress." Shifu told her.

Viper smiled seeing that but heard Mantis snicker after some of Po's soup spilled over Rose-Ling.

"Rose wait!" Viper called as the dragon girl ran out of the bunk house.

Shifu wasn't happy at Tigress or Monkey and Mantis as Po went after Rose with Viper.....

* * *

Rose was under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom but she was upset that the other members of the Furious Five didn't accept her as she was like Po and Viper had as those silvery tears fell from her eyes as Po heard her talking in dragon tongue to herself.

"_Poor kid._

_Tigress didn't have to be so mean to her._

_She didn't even know her."_ the Dragon Warrior thought as he sat beside her under the tree.

"Hey Rose.

You okay?

Why're you crying?" he asked her.

"B-Because your other friends don't like me.

I don't know why." she answered wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Don't listen to Tigress.

She can be sometimes cold like that but she was worse when Po came here.

I know you'll be able to help the Valley and fulfill your destiny." Viper reassured her.

A smile crossed Rose's scaly face at that.

"Ready to try again?" Po asked her.

"O-kay I guess." Rose told them as they entered the bunkhouse......

* * *

Shifu sighed as he was meditating near the Moon Pool but was sad thinking about Master Oog-way.

He had been his master and mentor as he'd grown up in the Jade Palace as his pupil but smiled knowing that he was making his master proud by training the Furious Five along with Po.

"Umm..... Master do you think the prophecy chose the wrong warrior?" Rose said as his eyes opened.

"No my dear child, the prophecies Fate speaks of are never wrong.

You feel like you don't fit in, right?" Shifu told the dragon girl.

"Y-Yeah I think the other members of the Furiious Five don't like me very much." she admitted.

"That's not true child.

They will grow to like you as time goes on but now you must rest.

Training begins in the morning." Shifu told her as she left the room.

She felt determined to prove herself no matter what.......


End file.
